A Game of God HetaliaxMirai Nikki
by Strashammer
Summary: The Countries gain a mysterious power given by Deus. A Future diary. With Deus's death, they die. Cue battle royale with cheese.
1. Chapter 1

Axis Powers Hetalia x Mirai Nikki

Disclaimer: Hetalia and Mirai Nikki do not belong to me. If they did, I'll be able to get myself a better laptop.

Hong Kong glanced wearily down at the scene before him. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and proceeded record what was happening on his phone. He really needed to post this online. He didn't care if China found out and he became a live practise target for his new 'Street Vendor Cleaners' *

Here were the facts:

Korea was a little down, so he naturally did a very Korean thing that was very safe and no one was involved. (Read: he was groping China's breasts)

North Korea was looking to bully him and barged into China's house for some support.

China was playing table tennis with Macau and totally owning him.

Hong Kong was chilling and minding his own business.

More facts:

North Korea hates Korea's guts. (No shit Sherlock)

Korea really, really, really likes China.

China dislikes both of them.

Hong Kong wishes they would shut up.

Hong Kong looked back down on his phone and began to type.

**September 23 6:30pm Korea is attempting to grope China, North Korea is attempting to shoot Korea and China is proving them why they shouldn't mess with him when he is winning a table tennis match. Macau is attempting to play peacekeeper. He is failing.**

**September 23 6:35pm China kicks North Korea and South Korea out of the house. North Korea is threatening to nuke them both. **

**September 23 6:40 Peace and quiet at last**

**September 23 6:45 Oh shit, America is at the door.**

**September 23 6:50 America is asking for more money from China. China simply raises a very thin eyebrow that I am jealous that I don't have.**

**September 23 6:55 China throws America out the window and locks down the house. He retreats to his room.**

**September 23 7:00 Macau is now playing table tennis with the wall.**

'Hong Kong? What are you doing ana?' Hong Kong glanced up from his phone to see a smiling Thailand. 'Hello Thailand,' replied Hong Kong in his monotonous tone, 'What are you doing here? And where's Vietnam?'

'Well, she said that she will be late ana, and remember, we are coming over for dinner ana!'

Hong Kong wondered how on Earth Thailand could smile so innocently and brightly without that smile turning into one of Russia's 'Ima Rape you _bitch_' faces.

Thailand's voice broke his reverie, 'Ah, you are writing in that diary again ana? That must be fun ana, I can't wait for dinner ana.'

'Yea,' muttered Hong Kong, 'I guess so.'

**September 23 7:05 Thailand is commenting on how he can't wait for dinner.'**

They continued to chat animatedly for the next ten minutes,(Read: Thailand talking and chatting seven eighths of the conversation with Hong Kong texting in his diary and responding, 'yea', and 'maybe,' and 'I guess') until China set the table and announced dinner. Hong Kong continued texting in his diary all through it, which displeased China a little bit, (Aiyaah, where are your manners aru?) detailing every single minute detail.

**September 23 8:30 Thailand goes home by himself leaving Taiwan to fuss over Vietnam's state of hair.**

**September 23 8:35 Vietnam has to go now.**

Hong Kong sighed. Every day was boring; there was hardly anything to do. Just exist, let China handle affairs and post stuff on the internet. (That 'stuff' is embarrassing things he got hold of from the last April fools.)

What was the point? Life is so boring. You can't do much these days. Back in the old days, (wow, I sound like a grandpa) you could troll the faces off people and you can still get away with it. Nowadays, you get arrested, or worse, get your computer hacked and have your details and personal information leaked over the internet. It was so boring in fact, he simply started keeping a diary for nearly no reason; recording everything around him, an 'apathetic' diary.

* * *

*On Chinese army forums, a new type of Helicopter that was being developed was being discussed. They were jokingly nicknamed 'Street Vendor Cleaners' due to a joke that the helicopters would be used to clear the streets of any pesky vendors.

* * *

'Nihao Deus, how are the specimens in the _other_ world doing? I heard you started a game with them.' Hong Kong casually addressed to the ALMIGHTY GOD OF FLIPPIN TIME AND SPACE, EMPEROR WAKAMOTO! Ahem, I mean, Deus ex Machina.

'Going great, a total loser won the game and it sort of gotten out of control, but it was a little bit of a shame to see my other self get betrayed.' MurMur blanched, Deus continued, not aware of this effect. 'But it was very, very entertaining.'

'Is that what we humans are to you? Entertainment?'

**September 23 9:30 Deus is watching a game in the other world; the **_**other**_** world where personifications do not exist.**

Deus chuckled, 'In fact, you could say, yes. They are mere mortals, wrapped up in their own little world. Hang on, Hong Kong; you mentioned that, kids like you are immortal am I right?'

Hong Kong frowned, 'if you are referring to other personifications, to an extent, yes...'

**September 23 9:35 MurMur is making Mochi and smashed the wall accidently.**

Deus smiled, 'Well I was hoping, since you,' he paused, searching for the right word, '_people_ are immortal, it wouldn't hurt to try things a little and having a game shall we?'

Hong Kong's eyes narrowed, 'What is it that you mean Deus? A game? What type of game? _A game where we kill each other off steadily for the Throne of god?_

Deus grinned even wider, 'You are sharp, lesser one. Why not just that? In fact, since I'm so nice, why not start now? I am really going to die this time, so why not have a god that exists as long humanity does?'

What.

Hong Kong's eyes widened, 'Wait DEUS! DEUS! You can't do this! Do you realise what this means? If we pit nations against each other, it will only be a matter of time before it is world War 3! And, how do I know that this is not another show for you whilst you watch from another world you created! I know that you create multiple worlds and create these 'games' for your entertainment! It just happened! Amano Yukiteru was just crowned god of one of your puppet worlds! And it's different every 'game'!'

Deus laughed; he laughed a long throaty laugh that only Wakamoto could produce.

'Well for once, I'm trapped; I was trapped ever since MurMur smashed the wall of continuum! Isn't that right MurMur?' She jumped guiltily from her spot near the wall where she was trying to cover up the damage.

'This is the real me, not a fake one created from left over Dark Matter to be controlled. And after much experimenting, I've decided that I'll stick to watching battle royale with cheese with future diaries thrown in until it gets dull, then maybe I'll create a device that enables one to manipulate space. Fun isn't it?'

Hong Kong couldn't speak.

Deus continued, 'Oh and to make sure you won't blab, you have to say goodbye to your memory about this. I can't forewarn you about his. That won't be fair. Haha!

Have a good night sleep Hong Kong! I'll explain the rules once we are all gathered.'

At this time, Hong Kong had lost all composure and was pale and gaping; one detail bought him back down to earth. 'Wait! Don't erase my memory! Don't Deus! I need to know who the others ar-'

'See you next Time, Hong Kong.'

* * *

'Their power to overwhelm and destroy

The world's most shocking monster!'


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Nikki Chapter 2 Blessed with Suck

Hetalia and Mirai Nikki do not belong to me

**September 30**

'Let us congregate for this event!'

Hong Kong snapped his eyes open.

He wearily glared at his watch, wishing desperately that it was still Sunday and he could still muck around before having to go to the world meeting on Monday. Damn he was tired.

In fact, he was so tired, he didn't realise he was standing on one of the many podiums that was arranged in a circle.

That was floating in the sky.

Holy Shit.

Hong Kong wondered if Korea had the chance to slip some happy meds into his noodles before being kicked out of the house.

Actually, it might've been possible that he was drunk. Hong Kong hoped he didn't drink. He honestly was pathetic at holding his liquor.

'Let us hear the rules of this wondrous Survival Game!' Deus said, his booming voice shattering Hong Kong's reverie, 'it's kill or be killed! Let me see you do your best!'

'Ah wait Deus, isn't this a bit fast? Could you please explain the rules?' An unfamiliar voice gently silenced the God's tirade. Hong Kong looked over at the source. A slimly built young adult was bathed in shadow, the only defining features that were visible was his outline and his eyes; bleary unfocused pupils that are smooth as a lake.

'Semi-mortal, you are not aware?' as the questioner looked like he was about to answer, Deus cut across him. 'That was a rhetorical question. You have diaries. I have chosen you all because you keep them. They can now predict the future!' This seems a little familiar thought Hong Kong. But he honestly can't quite pinpoint it. But at least Hong Kong now knows that Deus was the one behind this. He was quite worried when his diary started updating by itself ahead of time. OK, maybe he used it for less-than-noble uses but he managed to prank NORTH KOREA. And he was the most paranoid being that walked this Earth. Come on some points here.

'We realised.' A clipped tone interrupted the God. 'It started 3 days ago, that is enough for any bastard that believes he is worthy of my brother to notice. They are all delusional of course.'

Belarus.

The first thought that entered Hong Kong's head. The speech was so much like her, how could he forget? She tried to kill China because Russia was stalking him.

He wasn't the only one who realised. Several others reeled and one outright screamed. Wow. Is she that terrifying?

Deus laughed, 'well, then I'll cut to the chase. You will have to eliminate each other from this game. You have future diaries. Use them. However, to eliminate someone from this game, their Diaries must be destroyed or they must be killed when their immortality runs out. You can kill freely, painful deaths are welcome. Cannibalism is not. Enjoy your immortality while it lasts. I will not tell you when your immortality will run out. It varies from person to person.'

'Wait what? You bastard! How did you take our Immortality!' screamed a man who was positioned next to the guy with a epic eyes.

Deus bulldozed over his comment like nothing happened, 'You may not pass your diary on to someone else. Doing so will result in you having an unfortunate 'accident' where you and the country you represent will be wiped off the face of the Earth.' At this he chuckled evilly. 'That is all.'

'Deus, I have an objection.' Everyone turned to face a man that looked like in his 20's. A stuck-up, stuffy aura emanated from him and he looked at others with disdain. 'Why are we going to play this? I see little benefit in breaking other people's possessions and killing.'

'You're right, there is very little to offer. I am going to die soon. When I die, your existence dies. All I have is the throne of time and space; in short, the throne of God.

Massive shock.

Anyone could've heard a pin drop. In an instant, the atmosphere turned hostile. Everyone was eyeing each other, evaluating, calculating weaknesses strengths, who to ally with, and who to stay out of the way, who to jaywalk in front of to piss them off. Very few remained somewhat passive, as if they weren't interested. However, one caught Hong Kong's eye, a young boy was clasping his hands on either side of his head. He was clearly distressed. Can't be much older than him, but showing weakness was a little stupid. Everyone will surely target him now; does he even want to live?

He wasn't the only one who had noticed. The snobby dude from before was eyeing him and the others made eye contact with him. Hong Kong probably guessed they were thinking the same thing as him. That he was weak and not much to worry about.

'Do not make a god wait on you.' Deus broke his reverie. Dude, he was like, a massive thought blocker. How many times has he turned Hong Kong's train of thought into a train wreck? 'I shall name the participants!' Names? That sucks. If he reveals which country they were they are screwed.

Deus lifted his arms. At once, bright, pulsing numbers appeared at Hong Kong's feet. Curious, Hong Kong waved a hand through them. But they looked solid. He waved a hand through it again. This time, it contacted with a loud 'thump' and his hand bounced off. However, when he waved his hand through it again, it came out wet; WTF? So they were referred to as numbers. That's a relief.

The not-liquid-not-solid-nor-gas substance formed a number. He stared at it. 'Nice to meet you, 4th I hope that this won't turn nasty, da?' Hong Kong whipped around. An enormous man was studying his number.

'3rd,' Hong Kong said through gritted teeth. 'I hope the same.' He didn't dare say his name aloud, not only the others will notice but no doubt will the man be mad. He will probably hunt him down when he was asleep and beat him to death with a lead pipe.

Hong Kong took his chance and studied the people around him. The man with the weird, unfocused eyes had a number 1. He guessed he will call him 1st. The man next to him was asleep. Huh. He wants to die apparently. He was using his number as a bright, luminescent pillow. 2nd.

The man next to him was 3rd and he was 4th. Talk about unlucky. Why did he have to get the number 4 huh?

Further along, the snobby guy was 5th, Belarus was 6th, and strangely, instead of a single person, there was a couple, standing on the podium toying with their number. Hong Kong couldn't see clearly but wavy hair, and a little hair curl was all he could make out.

On and on, the numbers went, all in a circle with Deus in the centre. The boy, or should he say, 11th was still shaking his head and crying. 1st was giving him a sympathetic look, everyone else was still glaring at each other as if they want to run them over with a road roller; 8th was calmly smoking a pipe whilst glaring at 5th, 5th himself was glaring at 9th, as if waiting for something and 9th was chattering away, laughing loudly and reaching out of his podium to slap 10th on the back. 10th nearly toppled over into the abyss but regained his balance before gently pushing 9th's hand away. 12th was giving 2nd an absolutely murderous look but to be honest, it wasn't going anywhere. 2nd was still asleep. 6th, or should I say, Belarus, was glaring at 3rd whilst 3rd was giving 8th his famous, 'I'm gonna rape you bitch' face.

Hong Kong's eyes once again, wandered over to 11th. Everyone seemed to have agreed that he was no threat whatsoever and should be eliminated quickly. His features could not be seen well as he was somewhat at an awkward angle for Hong Kong to see but, he seemed to be slimly built and looked no older than 15. Hong Kong could think of a few nations that looked 15; himself, Seychelles, Taiwan, Iceland, etc. Maybe America, wait, isn't he 18? Ah fuck it was too hard.

Hong Kong realised he was staring, and 11th noticed. He looked up at him and glared. Unperturbed, Hong Kong continued staring, and staring, until 11th was visibly growing uncomfortable. Hong Kong would've continued but Deus once again turned his train of thought into a train wreck.

'Any last parting words? After this the game will begin!'

'Comrade, Let's have fun, da?' said 3th happily. Hong Kong winced. If the previous comment didn't give away his identity, this one certainly did, reactions were mixed. 6th had screamed, 'I knew it!' 8th dropped (his/her?) pipe (he/she?) was dragging on earlier and 9th crackled his knuckles. 1st reeled and 11th went back to rocking on the floor with his arms around his knees again. 3rd gave a childish chuckle, 3rd left.

'Nii-sama will be mine; don't you dare get in the way, _filth_.' 6th faded away.

'I see, this, _game_, I hope that you will play nicely. Tag me on Face book and friend me first!' and with that 12th disappeared.

'Mina-san, do your best. I'll take my leave now.' _Japan_. Hong Kong was shocked. He couldn't really believe that Japan had a diary. Maybe he should tease him later. But then again, he can't exactly say anything.

'Hahaha! Cya guys! Hope you drop dead 5th! I'll rid the world of Evil!' Yelled 9th soon, he was gone as well.

7th, or should he say, Sevens? Stood up straight. 'I can see your fear, little boy,' Said the female Seven, staring at 11th. 'You should be worried.' The male was silent and didn't say a word as they left, fading into the background of the 'sky'.

'Idiots, I'll be competition and you know it. Especially you 11th, I'll be nice and kill you first.' 5th mocked, his eyes narrowing and taking on a greenly hue. Poor 11th was shivering. Jeez, why can't that guy grow some balls? He must be a minor country, to be intimidated quite easily.

'You're too mean, 5th; did you get around life like this? Threatening everyone? So immature. Oh by the way, dare harm 4th; I'll rip manhood out. Not even 'hero' 9th will save you,' glared 8th, (his/her?) golden eyes penetrating green ones. Wait. 8th was on his side? That was a shock. Hong Kong looked hastily over to 8th just as 5th took a step back, nearly falling off the side of his small podium.

'Same here,' the bleary voice again, Hong Kong recognised it was 1st's.

'Go near 11th, I'll punch you stomach cavity in, yank out your intestines, swing you around by them, force feed you it, pull it out the other end, rip out your eyeballs, shove them in you intestines and hang you with them. 'Hong Kong winced. He didn't want to see that, but he was impressed; 1st could deliver threats with a pure poker face. 11th sighed and shook his head in relief. Hmmm. So 11th and 1st seem to know each other.

'Humph. In fact, maybe I'll kill you guys first.' With that, 5th departed as well.

'Can someone wake up 2nd? He so lazy, he probably missed all the rules,' yawned 8th, unperturbed by the threat. (He/she?) looked over at Hong Kong. 'Don't get the wrong idea 4th. I'm not going be your babysitter. You are on your own. Sweet dreams, everyone.' 8th disappeared through the floor.

1st reached over and poked 2nd. 'Hey, second, time to go. Nearly everyone is gone.'

With a snort and a twitch, 2nd faded from existence.

Hong Kong was wondering how on Earth do you leave when 1st spoke. '11th, be careful, if you wish to participate I won't kill you but you got to do me a favour.'

'What?' asked 11th , his wimpy facade gone, 'your probably gonna make me do something embarrassing.'

'No I won't. Iceland.'

11th turned on 1st. 'Why did you just reveal my identity? 4th is still here; after I tried so hard to act convincingly.'

'He is? Oh sorry.'

'You aren't sorry at all!'

Iceland? So Iceland was 11th huh? That was good acting, Hong Kong would have never guessed. It must be Iceland's tactic. Go in, pretending to be weak and then surprise them. Hong Kong found himself staring again. This time Iceland stared right back.

'Call me bror,' deadpanned 1st.

Aha. So Norway was 1st.

'No.'

'Bror'

'No'

'Bror'

'No'

'Bror'

'No'

'Bror or there won't be any liquorice left in the cupboard.'

Silence.

'Bror,' whispered Iceland. 'THERE I SAID IT, HAPPY NOW?'

'You know, I can remove the 'masker' if you all know who you are. I believe you must've figured it out by now.' Deus said casually, resting him enormous skeletal hands on the armrest of his really wicked throne. 'This is tiring, listening to you babble, hurry up. You do not want to test my patience.'

Norway and Iceland shook their heads. 'We still don't know 4th Deus, have you been paying attention at all?'

Hong Kong decided it was time to speak up. 'Well why don't you guess?

Iceland stared quizzically at him. 'Are you Seychelles?'

'How did you know?'

His eyes widened. 'Holy shit I was right?'

Hong Kong rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see. 'I lied. Try again.'

'England.'

A vein twitched in Hong Kong's forehead. 'My eyebrows aren't that thick!'

'So, you got eyebrows. That makes you a colony of England's.'

'No shit Sherlock.'

'Australia.'

'I don't have his alien antennae.'

'New Zealand.'

'I'm not a girl!'

'How do you know that New Zealand is a girl?'

Beat.

'Good Question.'

'Guys, whilst you are worrying about who you are, you do know that you have to kill each other, right?' Norway stared passively over at them. 'Whelp, I'm tired. Cya Ice, New Zealand.'

Hong Kong's eyelid twitched this time. 'I'm not New Zealand, and way to kill the mood_, Norway_.'

Norway turned to face him, the eyes, once unfocused and dim, bored straight through him, sharp and piercing. 'Oh you are good. I thought I didn't drop any hints when I spoke with Deus. Tell me, how do you know?'

'I guessed,' Hong Kong lied, hoping to unsettle him. Norway stared, but didn't say anything.

With that, Norway slowly nodded and turned around and left, dissolving into nothingness.

Iceland turned to Hong Kong, 'Hey, India, what about an alliance?'

Hong Kong wanted to kick him; he took a deep breath and counted to 10. 'First, I'm not India; second sure, why not and third, since you are so pathetic at guessing who I am, it's Hong Kong.'

Iceland blanched, 'A-a-ah sorry Hong Kong... I thought you were someone else...sorry.'

Hong Kong suddenly felt sorry for him, poor guy. He glanced down at his watch. 2am, well, he needed sleep. 'Well the, good night Iceland, have a nice sleep, I'll contact you later.' Now suddenly, when he wanted to leave he felt himself begin dissolving. He looked down at his feet, only, they weren't there. Little particles were floating up and around him as slowly, they dismantled, one by one into nothingness. It steadily reached up to his knees, hip, then chest and arms and he fell away into a deep, black void; leaving Iceland all alone on that lonely podium.

* * *

Guys, if there is any way to create a new category on Fanfiction, please let me know. I was about to put this on the crossovers side of Fanfiction but I couldn't find Mirai Nikki. Thanks a lot. Constructive criticism appreciated. Flames will be blocked by my firewall.

I will give you another author note but that's too much of a spoiler.

..

Yea, ask me about parings why don't you?


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia x Mirai Nikki Chapter 3 the Games 1st casualty

Hetalia and Mirai Nikki do not belong to me

Hong Kong turned over under his doona ducks his head under the pillow. Before giving up and checking his phone. He nearly dropped it.

**October 1****st**** 8:15 am China gets up.**

**October 1****st**** 8:20 am Macau gets up**

**October 1****st**** 8:25 am China starts cooking breakfast.**

**October 1****st**** 8:30am Japan enters the house. He looks suspicious. China exists out the back door at the same time. Japan starts searching the house.**

**October 1****st**** 8:35 am Taiwan asks Japan what's he doing. Japan sees my diary predicting the future and attacks me. **

Japan. Has he already found out who Hong Kong was? That was impossible, only Iceland knew...had he betrayed him? It was too early; there is no way they could have already told him. Or could it be that he recognised him at the meeting? That must be it. Hong Kong hastily checks the time. 7:30 Am. He still has time. He has to change the future. He should move somewhere where Japan has a disadvantage, or at least somewhere he can't reach whilst he plans his next move. Hong Kong was great at hand-to-hand combat, but Japan is an expert at a sword _and_ hand-to-hand combat _and_ being ninja. He has to avoid him as much as possible. He can't get killed now!

In a flash he leaped out of bed, got dressed and was out the door, checking his diary as he went. Japan's diary was probably one where it predicts others future. But why on Earth will it target him? Unless Japan is using other sources, there is no way Japan would want to kill him. Frustrated, Hong Kong face palmed. Then it hit him. Of course, there is the Throne of God. Anyone would be tempted, thought Hong Kong. Damn, where should he go? He took several deep breaths and listed what he knows.

Japan is after him

He attacks mainly with a sword

Despite his code of honour, he is not above to stabbing someone in the back. (cough*china*cough)

He will do anything to win.

He likes fish

His junk is tiny. (I know because Italy told me.)

Pretty grim.

But priorities first; 'I should protect my diary,' thought Hong Kong, 'then I can worry about Japan later.' Problem is, how? It should be unobtrusive, transparent, but not bulky or something that can hinder the use of his phone. He settled on a protective casing that was waterproof. It had Hello Kitty on it. China would be proud.

He checked his diary again when he left the store, the future changed. The time is now 8:00am.

**October 1****st**** 8:05 the dog next to me starts barking**

**October 1****st**** 8:10 a car drives past, on the opposite direction**

**October 1****st**** 8:15 at the power plant, Japan cannot attack.**

**October 1****st**** 8:20 Taiwan calls, she asks where I am. I tell her I am at the power plant.**

'Hmmm. The power plant,' thought Hong Kong, 'I could rig a trap in there, if I get Japan to accidently electrocute himself that would be great. And if his diary is an electrical one, it would get fried too.' The power plant will be an okay place to wait till Japan comes for him. He even has an unrestricted pass to the plant, courtesy of being friendly with the local Triad members. Hong Kong immediately began directing his footsteps towards Saihyung Power plant. He began to check the other entries.

**October 1****st**** 8:25 Macau calls up and ask if I need breakfast. I tell him no.**

**October 1****st**** 8:30 China texts me and tells me to get as far away from the house as possible. He says he's suspicious of Japan pulling up in the driveway.**

Hong Kong froze. Since when was China ever suspicious of Japan?

Scratch that.

Since when was China ever suspicious of Japan _openly_? Sure he is a little paranoid around him but he never told Hong Kong to get as far away from the house as possible. Surely this is going a little far? He paused, his mind whirring. Wait. If Japan is pulling up in the driveway at 8:30 no matter what Hong Kong does, does that mean he is not there for Hong Kong? What if he doesn't know that Hong Kong is a diary user? Could he be targeting another? But who? Who else at China's house would keep a diary? His hands massaging his temples, Hong Kong went into deep thought.

'Before my future changed,' though Hong Kong, 'there was one little detail that I must've missed, now, what was it?'

_**October 1**__**st**__** 8:30am Japan enters the house. He looks suspicious.**__**China exists out the back door at the same time. Japan starts searching the house.**_

_**October 1**__**st**__** 8:35 am Taiwan asks Japan what's he doing. Japan sees my diary predicting the future and attacks me. **_

'What was that one little detail? Argh...'

_**Japan **__**sees my diary predicting the future**__** and attacks me**_

'Wait...does that mean he doesn't realise I am a future diary holder _until he sees it in action!_ Holy shit how could I have missed that!'

It all suddenly made sense now. Why Japan arriving at the house didn't change, why leaving didn't affect anything other than making the others rack up their telephone bills. Japan was going there for something else. Who?

_**October 1**__**st**__** 8:30am Japan enters the house. He looks suspicious. China exists out the back door at the same time. Japan starts searching the house.**_

'China. Of course. The only way Japan would stumble across me would be when I come down for breakfast.' Thought Hong Kong quickly, 'China already left, Japan thought he was hiding. He was looking for him. How come Japan is after China in the first place? Couldn't get enough out of stabbing and torturing him in WW2? Could China have already known that Japan was after him? If so, how? Does he have his own diary? There was a motive there, if China was a future diary holder, Japan would want to get rid of competition. Or Japan was just a secret jerk and sadist and wanted to stab China again. ARGH this doesn't make any sense!'

Suddenly, Hong Kong's phone buzzed. He flipped it open and opened the message.

**Hong Kong, I'm glad you are not in the house right now, that's why I am texting you, you have to be careful, Japan is not all he seems. I want you to get away as far as possible from Saihyung power plant. Japan is after me, there is an off chance you are there now but I want you gone from there. I need to tell you something after this. **

**China**

**p.s. If I die, you can have the beef stew in the fridge. That's it. I'm giving the rest of my belongings to my provinces. Tell the Korea's that they can have the couch and microwave. Record what happens after that. I bet the beef stew that they are going to fight over it.**

Wait, this was slightly different from the one on his diary, Japan must've changed the future and China is aware. And how come he only gets the beef stew! And since China bet the fact that the Korea's will fight over the couch and microwave, he'd already lost the stew. Hong Kong shook himself. 'Don't worry about inheritance,' he mentally scolded himself, 'but about China and Japan. China must've left as planned; only my diary didn't record it because I wasn't there. China is heading to Saihyung Power plant, he probably has a plan. But I have got to check whether he is a future diary user or not.'

Hong Kong ran the last few meters to the Power Plant, showed his pass and entered. He stood in a shadowed corner, the only light coming from his phone and began to Asian text*

**Sorry, gonna have to offer something better than beef stew to get me out of Saihyung power plant. Like the throne of god. Write that in your diary. **

**Hong Kong**

There, a subtle message to a diary holder, a joke to an ordinary person. Now all Hong Kong has to do is wait, checking his future at the same time.

**October 1****st**** 8:35 am China arrives at the power plant. **

**October 1****st**** 8:40am Japan arrives finds China and they fight.**

**October 1****st**** 8:45am Japan doesn't fall into China's trap. He pins China by the throat.**

Shit.

Hong Kong doesn't want China to die, he remembered, the god cruelly laughing at other mortals, who, believing they were immortal, whole heartedly killed each other off only to realise their mistake when they didn't get back up again. It will make so much sense, telling participants in his game that they had limited immortality and they would get up again, only for them to fail and the god to laugh in amusement. Hong Kong had to do something; China was the closest person that ever was kind to him. Japan said he was liberating Asia from Westerners, but he wasn't any better than them. He let him starve under Japanese rule 15 times. 15!

Suddenly, his phone vibrated again.

**Temporary alliance against Japan. My diary predicted that my trap will fail. You are perfect. See you at Saihyung power plant.**

This proves it. China is a future diary holder, and he is temporarily allying with him. Huh. Funny. Hong Kong never saw the oriental do much recording. He just walks around with a little scroll for calligraphy on him and that was as close to keeping a diary as Hong Kong thought; his fingers moving by themselves, he texted back 2 letters.

**o.k.**

A car pulled up at the driveway. Concealed, he saw China leap out and begin running towards the gate. The security stepped in front of China to stop him but China simply gave eye contact and they instantly let him through, recognizing their own country in an instant. Ponytail about to become loose, China ran into the warehouse where Hong Kong was, checking his phone as he went. He arrived in front of the place where Hong Kong was a sweeped the room with his golden eyes. 'Was this a trap?' he muttered to himself, taking out his phone and checking it again. 'Must be late...'

Hong Kong and China both heard it at the same time; the unsheathing of a sword. With an impressive *shhiiiiing* the sword was released from its purple wrapping and brandished in front of the wielder. It's tempered steel glowing in the semi darkness of the warehouse.

Japan was already here.

'Japan,' hissed China with gritted teeth. 'What exactly did I raise? It's barely been a day and you turn on your caretaker. I'm ashamed of your existence. You talk of honour, you do not follow it.'

Japan shook his head, his bangs swaying, 'You realise that I am now a respected nation, America supports me, and England does as well. I don't need you. And who do you have? No one.

Even though the last statement clearly stung, without skipping a beat, China replied 'It is so like you to hide behind the bigger bullies of the playground. Ducking behind America, doing what England says, have you got no spine?'

'And looked what happened to you! You are still recovering, you treat Tibet rather badly, you copy other things and worst of all; you're communist!'

Japan hit a nerve, instantly, China turned from calmly disgusted to a raging furious, avenger. 'Coming from a monster that copied an entire written language! And I dare you to feed 1.3 billion people on a capitalist gove-'

Suddenly, Japan attacked, going in for the throat whilst China was busy yelling. Screw honour, Japan really wanted China dead. In an instant, China flipped backwards and dodged the deadly blade. China was miffed. He just got cut off in mid-sentence. The nerve! Didn't he teach Japan to be polite and courteous when fighting? China whipped out his future diary and used it, dodging an attack from the side with ease and kicking Japan in the stomach. Hong Kong wandered why Japan wouldn't take his diary out. It would help quite a bit. He glanced down at his own.

**October 1****st**** 8:40 Japan pulls out a gun and shots China! Shit!**

**October 1****st**** 8:45 Japan starts to run! He is escaping! **

He was running before he knew, he saw Japan reach deep into his jacket, but before he could take the deadly contraption out, Hong Kong tackled him, earning a slash from the sword across his thigh but knocking the away the deadly contraption from his hands.

He felt a funny sensation in his gut. Japan's foot contacted him and pushed him off, forcing Hong Kong into the wall. He landed on the floor winded, but still alive. Thank god Japan hadn't decided to push him off with the tip of the sword. That would've been nasty.

'Hong Kong! Dodge left! He will attack you with his wakazashi!' China yelled from across the room. In an instant, Hong Kong dodged and kicked back Japan again as he was open.

'Japan,' China's voice slitted across the room carrying to Japan who was getting up, 'why don't you use your diary? I have your every move predicted on my phone here. And Hong Kong's diary tells his surroundings, am I correct?' His golden eyes sliding over to Hong Kong's brown ones.

What exactly Hong Kong thought was 'asdfgfes34thtionfklwe6543hfn5.'

He regained his composure.

'How the fuck did you know?'

'Well I don't think you are obsessed with anyone here to consistently record their actions like mine so I guess that it must be a diary that records events around it...'

...

'Does this mean you're obsessed with me? That's sick China. Now I see why Taiwan hates you.' Spat Japan, he's polite exterior gone.

'Yes and no,' corrected China, taking out his pipe again, 'I am obsessed with you, but not in a good way.'

That pipe looked familiar.

Japan was silent, staring at China, waiting for his next move.

'I've been obsessed with you since WW2. Care to wonder why?' Hong Kong was puzzled as Japan, and then realisation dawned on him. Japan narrowed his eyes. 'The events in your invasion in WW2 did not happen.' Hong Kong snickered. He couldn't help himself really. This man was denying everything; witnesses and evidence mean nothing to him. It was as if WW2 never really caused much pain to him. Oh, wait, thought Hong Kong bitterly, he's always moaning about Hiroshima and how _he _was the victim of America's over eagerness to end the war. Humph.

'Ok then, since you are so slow and in obvious denial, I'll clear it up for you. This is my diary,' at this China lifted his touch screen cell. 'It predicts the future of anyone who crossed my path in complete and utter detail. This means, 'here he paused, 'that I know what you will have for breakfast in a week if you manage to get out of here alive; now, since this says you will escape alive, I'll just have to change the future.' He had completely changed, an old man, longing for the past times was gone, replaced by a more sinister and dangerous archetype. China took a drag on his pipe, exhaling a light gray smoke that stung Hong Kong's eyes. Curious, Hong Kong held out his hand for China's dairy. 'Strange,' thought Hong Kong, examining the diary 'all his diary entries are in the images file on his phone.' But before he could investigate, China took it out of his hands and pocketed it.

'Now I bet you want to know why I've been recording your every move, when I could since the 1940's. Well its simple, the most human of human reasons. Revenge. I even have England, America and Korea on here too. I have Hong Kong, North Korea, France, Russia and Taiwan. So yes, call me sick but that's not gonna get your name off my diary.'

Hong Kong blanched. 'You've been stalking ME? How could you!'

'Then you should regret the time when you put a firecracker under my pillow.'

Hong Kong was mindfucked. This dude has been stalking everyone that has affected him negatively for 70 years. Talk about hard core revenge.

Suddenly, a loud BANG was heard and smoke billowed out from a small canister on the ground. Hong Kong could only catch a glimpse of it before the smoke stung hiss eyes and burned his throat. He could hear himself coughing. A door slammed shut and the smell of gasoline filled the air. He heard a window smash and a blissful breeze came in. Hong Kong hastily opened his phone.

**October 1****st**** 8:45 Japan sets off a smoke bomb  
**

Dammit. He should've consistently checked his diary!

'China!' he hacked through the smoke, 'where are you? He's getting away!'

He heard another window smash and another; the ventilation finally lifted the smoke and Hong Kong could see.

China was standing by the broken windows, with a chair in his hands, now splintered and broken, after having used it to smash the windows to get air in. 'China!' yelled Hong Kong, 'Japan is running away through the gate! We can still catch him!'

'Leave him, 'whispered China quietly. 'I'm more concerned about your diary.'

'What? But he is getting away! We have to kill him sooner or later!

'Enough. Did you diary predict that I would smash the windows? But it predicted Japan running away. Does your diary have a limit of how much data it can give you?'

Hong Kong paused. 'Well, I don't know, maybe because I wouldn't have seen you? I was standing right next to Japan, Maybe because I would've seen him anyway? The smoke wasn't too thick, it was just irritating. My diary just predicts what's happening around me that I would know of.'

China tapped his head, deep in thought. Hong Kong patiently waited for him to come out of his reverie of deep paranormal thinking.

'Well then, Hong Kong, time to go.'

'Why?'

'Like I said, it was a temporary alliance. With the immediate danger gone, the alliance is no more. Now come with me to the car and I'll get you breakfast. By the way, I am number 8. Nice to meet you, unlucky number 4.'

'You aren't going to stab me in there I hope.'

China gave him a _very_ betrayed, you-just-kicked-the-panda look-and-killed-it look. Hong Kong instantly felt a pang of guilt. Didn't China defend him back at the meeting? Without another word, China stormed off towards his car; leaving Hong Kong to walk home all by himself.

* * *

Walking home, Hong Kong wandered if he could still have the beef stew.

* * *

*Asian texting is like what happens if you give an Asian octopus a Smartphone and make it text. Chances are, it will write a Shakespeare sonnet within 10 seconds.

The reason why I didn't have China say 'aru' all the time is because they are not speaking Japanese. After all, the 'aru' only is a Japanese stereotype so it shouldn't really affect English hmm?

Epic!Japan and Epic!China faceoff. What will happen next chapter? Oh if you want them longer, just notify me. I'll do what I can.


	4. Chapter 4

' Hetalia x Mirai Nikki Chapter 4

Hetalia and Mirai Nikki do not belong to me.

Yanderes unite, under one mascot, Gasai Yuno!

I'm writing this as I listen to Drink up me hearties by Hans Zimmer. I wanna go pillage and burn now!

Heracles Karpusi

That's the name on the ID a young man showed to the barman at the pub. 'Jack Daniels, Red Label,' yawned the young man. Nodding, the bartender began pouring his shot. Greece didn't normally drink. It was only because he had a plan did he dare enter the place where he sees that annoying bastard Turkey wind up with all the chicks. He wasn't jealous. Nope. No way. And he was definitely not jealous of the girls! Why would he be jealous of them? They get to be nice and close and personal with that beast. Who was smexy, hot and absolutely fucka- oops. Tangent.

Anyway, that didn't matter. Greece didn't pick any random pub. He chose an _English_ pub. If his suspicions were correct, he should be coming. He would use his diary, if it wasn't so useless in this situation. His diary predicted what Turkey was doing. Don't take that the wrong way! He was only recording what he was doing because...because he hated him so much! Yeah that's it. Greece looked around and noticed Australia and Korea having a drinking contest. Another British colony watched dully from a distance. Probably New Zealand, Greece never got around to know all of the Colonies.

So he waited, and bam, 10'o clock on the dot, he saw the familiar eyebrows. Greece rose expectantly out of his bar stool and was disappointed. It was just another (British) civilian. Greece was slightly miffed. Why do they all have those eyebrows? It's like they draw them on with a pen or something. Now that you mention it, that was very likely.

So Greece sat back down and he continued waiting. And waiting. Greece was a patient man after all, without patience, he would've have ever excavated Sparta. (This. IIIISSSSSSS. SPAAAAAARTAAAAAAAAAAAA) or preserved half of his mother's things. Oh how that Turkish bastard decided to jump along and kill her. Greece wanted to dose of but decided against it. He has to be awake for the plan to work.

Finally, one and a half hours later, a man with messy blonde hair with caterpillar eyebrows walked in, his eyes reminiscent of bright emeralds that shone underneath a warm spring sun. He didn't notice Greece immediately; he sat down at a little table and slammed his forehead onto it, creating an impressive 'WHAM', clearly, he was a little knocked out that day. Perhaps it was America's fault.

The Greek gave an uncharacteristic smirk at his prey. Greece pulled out a little...tall bag (Is that how you describe bags that tend to hold bottles of alcohol?) and presented it to the barman, 'Mister, would you be kind enough to pour this for my friend? He is a little late and I want to give him a surprise. He really likes this drink, except he can't afford it so I'm giving it to him in a,' he paused, searching for the right word, 'special way. Can you pour it out for him please?' The barman was about to shake his head. Then he saw the $100 bill in the Grecians hand. He nodded silently and took the bill and gave him a questioning look. 'That one,' whispered Greece, gesturing over to the British man and without another word, slipped away to sit with him.

England looked up. 'Oh hello there Gr-Heracles,' For they were still in earshot of the barman, 'I didn't know you drank, why are you here?'

'No reason,' Greece gave him a strange look. 'I just feel like I need a drink.'

'Oh well, that's great.' The Brit cheered up instantly at the thought of a drinking partner that was (NOT FRANCE OR AMERICA OR ANYONE THAT COULD POSSIBLY FILM HIM IN HIS NAKED WAITER OUTFIT) quiet. 'Hey! Drinks for us! You can choose what you want. Just add it to my Tab!'

Perfect. The Grecian thought. This is going to work out fine.

England's phone vibrated. He picked it up and checked it whilst Greece stood up and got the drinks. He returned with the same 2 drinks and set one in front of England. He didn't respond, still staring at the text. 'England?' Greece waved a hand in front of him.

'Ah sorry Greece,' said England. His eye caught sight of the drinks. 'What are these? I hope they 'aren't wine.'

'Relax; it's a special gift for you.'

In fact, Greece ordered one drink to be poured out the 'special' bottle and one regular. No one will be able to tell the difference. He also had taken the 'unspecial' bottle with him to where the Englishman sat.

Greece set down the 'special' one in front of Arthur and downed his glass. It was whisky, a nice pale kind. He looked at England through the bottom of his cup; he was still holding his drink, staring at his phone, as if he couldn't believe something. Greece broke the silence first. 'What's the matter? Don't like it?'

England looked up, staring at him. Greece gave him a quizzical look. Why isn't he drinking?

'Ah sorry, it's just France spamming me. No big deal. And this is very fine whisky, why don't I hold onto it for a while? It will be a shame to waste it this early hmm?'

Dang, he wasn't going to drink it. Oh well, Greece could wait, he was very patient. He poured himself another shot. 'What do you want to drink then?'

'A beer will do.'

Greece got up and got a beer, passing it to England straight from the bar. He didn't have a chance to lace the beer with something 'special'. There were no openings. So he placed it in front of England and resumed downing the whisky.

Time passed. The clock ticked on, and England downed glass after glass of beer but never the whisky. It was getting quite annoying now.

More Time passed. Greece guessed that it was 2 am now. Geez, just drink the whisky already! How much longer does he have to wait? The pub was nearly empty now, apart from England and me, there was New Zealand and Korea and Australia. Australia and Korea were on the floor, passed out. New Zealand was silently standing over them as if he doesn't know what to do. England didn't even acknowledge them. Granted, they ignored England when he walked in but wasn't that a bit harsh? No matter, it is going to end very soon.

Eventually, Greece had to go to the bathroom, and he left England alone at the table to mind the drinks and deal with New Zealand, who was sauntering over to England, by himself. He didn't get a good look at them as he entered the men's.

Nobody else was in the small, unpopular little pub. The bartender had gone to the back to call his friends. When Greece returned, the whiskey was gone and England was reading a little notebook. Then, steadily, as Greece watched from behind a wall, he bent over slowly laid passed out (dead) on the table. Excellent he had (finally) drunk it. Greece let himself loose a satisfied smirk. Brilliant, in this pub, everyone would've assumed that fainted, not died. Now to dispose the body, but not before a celebratory drink, he settled in his chair and downed his whisky, stroking a little cat that was hiding in his hat all along.

He sat there, taking it all in, before trying to get up and leave. Funny, he couldn't. His legs were as heavy as lead, he couldn't move his arms, his ears were beginning to ring and his muscles twitched. What the Hell?

Then he saw something that shocked the crap out of him.

England, _England _got up from his (supposed) death and gives him an absolutely wicked grin, his face contorting into something that screamed bloody murder. 'Your fucked now _bitch_.' He couldn't move, he couldn't reach over to him, Greece's eyes flicked from his cup to England's. Shit. England slowly turned and walked out the door into the night. Before he could react, out of the corner of his eye he saw New Zealand underneath a streetlight across the road. 'Hang on,' thought Heracles slowly, 'that isn't New Zealand...'. In slow motion, he watched his thumb slowly lift and slam against the button of a wireless detonator. He was blown to pieces before he even realised what was happening properly.

'Good Job, Hong Kong.' Sharp, sickly green eyes slid over to Hong Kong, who really was having enough of being called New Zealand and was observing the damage of the (now burning) pub.

'Without your text, I wouldn't have known.'

Hong Kong shrugged, 'I would've killed him anyway,' he said indifferently.

It was only a small bomb, planted underneath his chair, enough to catapult someone across a room but somehow, the Pub acted like it was made out of Hollywood movie material (read: stuff that blows up easily) and blew up with a epic BANG. England watched as spectacular flames spat out splinters and debris flying everywhere of the pub he liked so dearly, barely missing the spot where they took cover after dragging out an unconscious Australia and Korea.

It was all very interestings

There's no way Greece could've survived that.

...

Touch wood. Just in case. England's knuckles rapped against the debris of the wooden door that once guarded the pub from imbeciles like America.

He turned to Hong Kong who was packing up his explosives and checking his diary at the same time.

'How was my acting?'

Hong Kong shrugged and paused, 'I don't flip a shit.'

'Don't swear!'

He shrugged again.

Wanker, thought England, I'm going to blame all of his character faults on China later. But I still gotta worry about my DEAD END...

Hong Kong's voice interrupted his thoughts, 'Whelp, I'm going home, the police are gonna be here in 15 minutes. We got to clear out.' Just then, a disembodied hand landed in front of him. Hong Kong stepped back a few feet, staring at it with a fascinating mixture of disgust and interest before regaining his composure. 'Looks like the police need the extra hands.'

Oh. OHH I see what you did there.

England glared at him. 'You've been watching too much CSI Miami haven't you?'

Hong Kong cocked his head to one side then to the other in the annoying way that meant neither yes nor no. 'Cya England.'

England cast a glance over at him. 'Good Night Hong Kong.' With your help, my Dead End should be revoked, he thought silently with an uncharacteristic smirk. He held up his diary, which was a notebook to check.

'...bloody hell'

'Truth or Dare Iceland?' giggled Finland. He sounded like a hyena on crack...

'Truth.'

'Don't be a pussy! Why didn't you choose dare?' yelled Denmark. Did this guy have no indoor voice whatsoever?

'I want to retain my dignity. Knowing Finland and Norway who are collaborating, they will probably dare me to dress in a playboy bunny suit and strip at the pub down the road.'

Finland threw plushie at him. 'That's not true! Though that will be cool,' he muttered.

'By the way, heard of a pub not that far from here? I heard it got blown up.' interrupted Denmark. Indeed, the morning news was reporting about a pub that got blown up in a terrorist attack.

'St'p s'ati'ng 'he ob'io'us.' Muttered Sweden thickly, 'it's b'd enu'f y'o ex'st

'WHY YOU LITTLE S-! LET'S SETTLE THIS LIKE MEN!' Denmark then picked up a chair (IKEA) and throw it at Sweden.

Ignoring the brothers battling in the background, Finland turned to him. 'Ok the, here's your question, did you ever do something naughty?'

Iceland stared, 'What the hell do you mean by that?'

Finland looked at him as if it were obvious. 'Well, I guess something like carjacking or graffiti or something a delinquent would do. You know, rebellious teenagers.'

'Just what exactly do you think of me?'

'Just tell me!'

'What makes you think I'll do something like that?'

'Oh come on, you know it...'

_Entry Via Pokémon Fashion:_

_What will Iceland do?_

_Attack- refuse_

_Iceland Used Refuse!_

_It's not very effective..._

_Foe Finland used puppy eyes!_

_Puppy eyes super effective!_

_Iceland became confused!_

_Iceland in his confusion tells the truth!_

'Well,' Iceland began hesitantly, 'Denmark took me for a ride in his car once around last week. And he gave me some eggs to throw...so I threw them...Don't look at me like that! I was blackmailed!'

All of a sudden, there was silence in the kitchen. Then Norway, who had been listening silently to Iceland's tale stood up and began helping Sweden mercilessly beat the crap out of Denmark, ignoring his cries of pain and protest with that ever sexy stoic face.

When he finally stopped, he asked the Dane a very important question. 'Show me the blackmail material so I can blackmail Iceland into calling me bror.'

'Wait! WHAT? Don't give it to him Denmark!' Iceland protested. This sparked another round of tie-strangulation and fighting.

In the chaos where Finland went off to hold back Sweden from ripping Denmark apart as well, and Iceland was fuming, he received a text.

**SO IT WAS YOU THAT THREW THEM YOU BASTARD**

Sorry, I just wanted to call someone bastard and since you threw those eggs that had hit me, I have a very valid excuse.

Hong Kong

Opps.

Wait. How did he know that I confessed? Iceland thought, dazed; is he stalking me?

Before Iceland could go outside and check, his phone vibrated again.

p.s I may or may not have 'accidently' blown up that pub. It was fun. Wanna come over to China's place? Btw. I bet someone's coming to kill you. Be careful

...

YES! He got invited over! His heart leaping with joy, he grinned like he just took crack. It was very strange because in his normal state of mind, he would be worried about being the next one someone wants dead. But then again, he did receive a text from his ally (love interest) so Iceland could've done an incredibly un-Icelandic jig right there and then had he not have received another text from his ally.

P.S.S I saw your face. You like me don't you?

...

That motherfucker!

'There is a reason why I am here, right comrade?' Russia smiled serenely at England.

'Git. Don't feel so special, it's not just you either.' England muttered, casting his gaze over at the others. He wondered if Russia was smiling like that because he was Russia or because he just beat a puppy to death.

'HAHAHA! I knew you would rely on the Hero soon enough Iggy! Of course, I'm Hero! s !'

That. Annoying. Laugh.

'SHUT UP YOU TOSSER! Don't get conceited! Japan! Do something about this!'

'Ah, I'll agree to whatever America-kun says.' Japan deadpanned

England fumed, why can't Switzerland be here to wack him with his Nobel peace prize?

'AHAHA! This proves it Iggy! Me and Japan, are homies bro!' America reached over and clamped down on Japan's shoulder.

'Ah, it's so fun when (nearly) everyone gets together da? I wish China is here.'

England glared at him.

'Enough! I just want to know-,' everyone fell silent. Except for Russia. He was Kolling in the background.

'-how many times have you been close to being killed so far?'

America laughed. 'That's ridiculous! They all know they are going to lose against the Hero! So there's no point, right? It's just a game anyway! We are immortal aren't we?'

England really, really, really wanted to hit him.

'Git,' England muttered, 'China is immortal, not us. And didn't Deus say that our immortality is limited? I killed Greece today with help from another contestant. Who he is, I can't say because simply, he asked me not to tell anyone.'

America stopped in the middle of his tirade. 'Dude, you killed Greece! NOT COOL! And what for? We all know that this is just a game! Dude will just get back up again and send a army of cats after you!'

One of England's giant eyebrows twitched. 'It's "an army of cats," and also "He will just get back up again." Which is totally wrong anyway, he didn't regenerate by the time I left, which was about a few minutes later.'

Everyone was silent.

England continued

'Anyway, I was thinking, how about an alliance?

I have an exam tomorrow an what am I doing? Writing Fanfiction. I believe I have fucked up priorities...

Reviews appreciated and critism needed. Oh and before you honk about my spelling, I'm Australian so I spell differently to Americans. Just Saying.

When they see me Kolling, they be Trolling.


End file.
